1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, and in particular to an image process method for boundary resolution enhancement which can suitable to implement in many kinds of mother boards, display cards or image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the continuous development of display technology, the display screens with the old style of cathode ray tubes are gradually replaced by the flat display panels which are Liquid Crystal or Plasma. Most of these display devices have High Definition (HD) resolution (1920×1080p), but the resolution of some video formats especially for the old broadcasting programs belongs to Standard Definition (SD) lower than High Definition resolution. Therefore, in order to maintain the display performance when the video format with Standard Definition resolution is inputted on the display device with High Definition resolution, the problem of fitting the video format for the display device has to be solved. Video upsampling method and super resolution method can be utilized to input the low resolution video format on the high definition devices. However, compared to image/video resolution up-conversion filter based methods, the super resolution method is so complicated that it requires plenty of hardware computation support than. For this reason, the most display products prefer to adopt the image/video resolution up-conversion filter based method because of low computation burden.
The image/video resolution up-conversion filter based method is capable of supporting the processing of image edges texture artifacts, and noise. The existed image/video resolution up-conversion methods comprise linear methods and non-linear methods. One of the linear methods is a bilinear interpolation method. It has low cost and reducing artifact and blurring degree of an image so the most graphic cards have integrated the bilinear interpolation into the chipset. However, the bilinear interpolation method still has strong overshoot issues on edges and boundaries, and the artifact cannot be totally removed. The non-linear methods effectively overcome the shortcomings of the linear method but the fine details are still blurring.
In the view of these above mentioned shortcomings in the prior arts, the present invention provides an image processing method for boundary resolution enhancement to transfer the low resolution image into a high resolution one for displaying on high resolution devices. The complexity of the present invention is low enough to implement it in all kinds of display devices and image/video processing hardware devices.